


Dear Diary...

by Anaredrina



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Creampie, Dante being Dante, Dirty Talk, F/M, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Large Cock, Mutual Pining, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Spanking, Teasing, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27229918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaredrina/pseuds/Anaredrina
Summary: Today went well, and everything was according to plan, except one thing, much to your horror. Your diary was gone. It was always around 9 or 10 PM when you’d return to your room for the night, and go about your bedtime activities. You’d shower, lay out your clothes for the next morning, get in bed and then write in your diary.But, Dante knew this as well because he recently, very recently, came into possession of it. You probably used it far more than a normal person, but you do not have a normal job or an easy job and when nobody else is around, at least some paper can listen and won’t run away. You divulged far too many secrets in there. Tsk Tsk. That only made it easier for Dante to pinpoint exactly when and where to pop his head in and confront you.
Relationships: Dante (Devil May Cry) & Reader, Dante (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Dante (Devil May Cry)/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 77





	Dear Diary...

Today went well, and everything was according to plan, except one thing, much to your horror. Your diary was gone. It was always around 9 or 10 PM when you’d return to your room for the night, and go about your bedtime activities. You’d shower, lay out your clothes for the next morning, get in bed and then write in your diary. 

But, Dante knew this as well because he recently, very recently, came into possession of it. You probably used it far more than a normal person, but you do not have a normal job or an easy job and when nobody else is around, at least some paper can listen and won’t run away. You divulged far too many secrets in there. Tsk Tsk. That only made it easier for Dante to pinpoint exactly when and where to pop his head in and confront you.

Earlier today, this morning to be specific, you asked him to fetch your jacket from your room, which he did. He is a nice guy. But he’s also curious. He didn’t leave with just your jacket. This started out as just being the nosy cheeky guy he is, and also having a crush on you, but man, he was not expecting to find this in your diary. 

Another mistake you made was to divulge all the dirty thoughts you had by the end of your day into the book, purely revolving around Dante. Some days you’d point out how tight his shirt looked on his huge chest, or how nice his ass looked in that particular pair of pants, or how delectable he looked covered in blood, giving you a smile. Oh, and the cologne he occasionally wore. Godly.

You also kept a detailed list of all the things you wanted to do to him. How foolish of you. But you were isolated and a tad insufferable, and this was all you needed if you felt the need for alone time.

So, of course he decided there’s nothing more amusing that he could do with your book of secrets is to act upon them. As if just reading and snooping wasn’t gratifying and petty enough. He made sure to dig through the dates on your diary and figure out which shirt and pants you were talking about, and fish out that cologne that he frankly never really liked. Sadly he couldn’t really just splash blood on his face, but he was able to hit all the other nails on the head and couldn’t wipe that petty, smug grin off his face for the life of him, right up to approaching your door at the aforementioned time.

At this time, you were nervously shifting in your bed, you couldn’t find your diary. You were about to flip through it and have some alone time but that wasn’t going to happen if it was missing. Instead you laid there, like a starfish, eyes blank and staring at the dark ceiling. Where the hell was it? What country would you flee to if someone found it? Then you heard a knock at your door, and it startled you so much that the bed creaked as you jolted to awareness.

Dante didn’t even ask to come in. Why? You wrote that you wished he would just walk in on you doing your business and cordially agree to help you out. As he let himself in, he flipped on the light switch. “Missing something, are we darlin’?”  
You froze. He was wearing that shirt, those pants, and you could smell the cologne from here. No doubt that he was the one that took it. Now, if that’s not the ultimate fantasy right there. Dante tilted his head back, giving you a smug grin, and he gave you a knowing look through half-lidded eyes. Twice, he raised his brows in quick succession, and pulled that familiar book out from behind his back, out from his characteristic red jacket. You wanted to curse him for finding it, but part of you was clinging on to any hope that he liked that he read and that’s why he decided to follow your instructions.

“Looking for this huh?”

You swallowed hard. You knew very well what was written in there and he had read all of it, without a doubt. 

“Give it back!” you hissed, but your attempt was futile.

He kept inching closer to your bed, not pausing at all. “Nuh-uh. I really like it. I wanna keep it.”

Within a flash, your face turned bright red. Shame, anger and lust washed over you. Thank god you hadn’t written this scenario into your diary. That would be some serious diary-ception if you did.

“Y-you liked it?” That was something you didn’t believe, but you wanted to. You wouldn’t put it past him to do this as a prank.

“Page 49, says you were thinking about me walking in on you-” He opened the book, licked his finger, and began to go through the pages, or at least pretended. He already knew what you wrote there and didn’t need the book for reference. He just figured he wanted to tease you a bit more.

“Ah here it is! You wanted me to walk in on you getting yourself off to, oh would you look at that? Me!” Excitedly, he clapped the book shut, and put it back into the large inner pocket of his red coat. 

“But it looks like I came at the wrong time. Maybe later huh?”

“No no no no! Please…” you were pretty desperate. If this was a prank, you really wanted your diary back at least. Dante pretended to not hear you, and walked back to the door, slowly. Once he reached the door frame, he turned on his heels and looked at you again.

Dante reached his hand out to scratch his chin as if he were deep in thought. “Hmmm… I’ll have to think about it. How about we strike a deal?”

“Just give it back!”

This time he deviated from the script; “You look so nice in red, though. Red cheeks, red lips…”

But he resumed eventually: “I think your ass would look great with some red marks on it, and my back too.” 

Instantly, your jaw dropped. Wow. This motherfucker really did read everything. “A- are you serious? Please if this is a joke just give it back.” 

You almost wanted to cry because you didn't know if he's pushing all your buttons, activating all of your trap cards, saying all the right things just to mess with you or not. It was so frustrating given the vastly different consequences of each. 

Dante discarded his jacket on to the floor and began to undo his belt buckle, and pulled his pants down. “I'm not kidding, look here!” Well, that escalated quickly, and completely de-escalated all of your doubts.

He gave you a devilish smile as his hard cock quite literally broke free of its confinement in his pants. You were not expecting that. This would be a pretty elaborate and petty prank if he got himself hard for the sake of embarrassing you.

“By the way you were right about the size, color me impressed. Why don't you come and see?”

Flabbergasted yet intrigued, you sprang up to approach him. This felt so surreal. What an odd stroke of luck, or bad luck, depending how you see it. Dante waited for you, and was staring at you intensely with his hands on his hips, like a cringy proud dad.But that’s one thing you loved about him. Your eyes wandered to his crown jewels and you were shockingly accurate in your guesses regarding his size and shape. The only thing you missed was that he's not circumcised. Otherwise, everything was as described. 

As soon as you got close enough he grabbed your ass with both of his hands, pulling you even closer to him, and you rested your hands upon his chest. His cock was pressed against you, his scent was really strong, and that damn shirt you loved on him was nearly bursting open near the button holes due to the size of his muscles. He gave you a quick kiss on your forehead, before pressing the back of your head, coaxing you to lay your head on his chest, and resting his other hand on your shoulder, trying to sort of hug you. 

“Pardon my curiosity, I really know I shouldn't have taken that but I felt cheeky, okay? Plus it was laying open. Pen and all. Can't say I wish I didn't take it though. It was so hard to wait all day to pay you this visit, just like you like it. Heh, get it?”

Seeing as he loosened his grip on the back of your head, you tilted your head back up to meet his gaze. “I didn't know that you can follow directions, Dante.”

“You like it though, brat. Back to the script!” With that, he gave you a quick, yet hard spank before picking you up, and taking you to your bed. Almost terrified of your own dirty thoughts, you simply just went ahead and took your clothes off, not letting him out of sight. Once he saw that you removed most of your clothes, he discarded his bottoms entirely. 

“You like this shirt don’t you? How about you take it off for me?” He stepped up right in front of you while you were still seated on your bed. His cock was quite literally in your face. You stood up to grab his cock with one hand, and you started to unbutton his shirt with the other hand. You were pretty clumsy and shaky given your excitement and shock, but that didn’t bother him. That just meant it would take longer which is fine by him. His hands wandered back to your ass, and he gave you another spank, then he held you firmly by your hips. “Good girl,” he purred right into your ear and it sent shivers down your spine and made the heat pooling in your abdomen become more apparent.

Once you reached the last button and undid it, Dante went ahead and removed the shirt for you. Now he was entirely naked, right in front of you. He pulled you into an embrace, just to unclasp your bra and spank you while he’s at it. Your ass was already quite red and it stung nicely; none other than a half demon was spanking you after all, and he packs a much harder punch than an average human. It was starting to hurt a bit more and you let out a whimper. Music to his ears.

“You like that, huh?”

“Mhm” you muttered, while beginning to stroke his cock with both of your hands. But he stopped you.

“Sweetheart I’m hard enough, it’s your turn.” 

Unexpectedly, he shoved you backwards onto your bed, only to crawl atop you and pin your hands above your head. Just his actions alone were making you wet, he hadn’t even touched you yet but that was about to change.

Finally, his lips descended upon yours, ravenously. His facial scruff scratched your chin and neck, but you didn’t mind, even as his lips trailed off from yours and went along your neck and collarbones. Once he got far enough and had to release your hands to go lower, he gave you a smug look.

“I don’t have to recite some gaudy long confession do I?”

“I think you know what to do.”

He chuckled mischievously and began to run his finger over your core, still covered by your panties, with minimal pressure. This was something you did mention in your scandalous writings; you wanted him to tease the ever living crap out of you, in your own words.  
“Yes ma’am”, he purred.

He continued, adding a tiny bit of pressure gradually and sometimes he’d randomly stop and give you a smug look, waiting for you to whimper or whine for him to continue. 

“What an interesting turn of events, huh?” Despite his teasing and the initial embarrassment, you didn’t feel bad anymore.  
“You should still give it back to me, maybe so I can add more stuff to it.”  
He chuckled and ceased his ministrations. “Why yes, of course I will. I wouldn’t mind some additions.” 

Dante slipped both of his index fingers under the edges of your panties starting between your legs, and ran them along your inner thighs, gently pulling on the fabric. He then lowered his head between your thighs. While keeping your thighs spread, he draped them over his shoulders and firmly locked on to you. He nipped at the fabric with his teeth, pulled a bit, and let go. You wished he’d just rip them off at this point.

Instead, he kissed the insides of your thighs but avoided your core, making you squirm even more in hopes of your movement causing his touches to shift. In response, he just clamped you in place even harder, holding you still. You tried to wrap your legs around his back even tighter, but that also didn’t coerce him to move or pay attention to where you needed it most. He kept carefully biting and pulling at your panties with his teeth, giving you a dose of your own medicine. When he noticed your frustration, he withdrew his head and gave you a dirty smirk when he situated himself atop you, between your legs. You felt his cock resting on your abdomen, and it easily reached over your navel.

“Be careful what you wish for, sweetheart.”  
“Please?”  
“I wanna save dessert for last.”  
“You’d eat ice cream all day if it were up to you!”  
“You know, you have a point.” It seemed you finally coerced him to do something now. But that wasn’t the case. 

“I haven’t done this yet,” he said nonchalantly, while grabbing both of your breasts and kneading them briefly, then pinching both of your nipples before letting go. Before you could protest, he went straight to your lips again and laid his hand flat against your core.You quickly clenched your thighs together, trying to keep his hand there.

“Getting greedy are we?”

You didn’t answer, but instead clenched tighter.  
“Fine, fine, you win. For now.”

You didn’t quite trust his word, so you didn’t entirely let go even when you felt his fingers slip under your panties and glide up and down your slit, barely grazing over your clit. He took his damn pinky finger and gently pushed it inside you, while chuckling. You squeezed his whole hand between your thighs again, as mercilessly as you could for being inferior to his strength in every aspect possible. Slowly, he withdrew his finger and pushed it back in with ease each time, providing little relief. After a couple of passes he wrenched his hand out of your grip, and licked his fingers clean, licking his lips afterward, and you rolled your eyes.

But now he figured he'd cut to the chase. He took his shaft into his hand, and pushed your panties to the side. You felt like you were going to cum just from the touch. His tip was large enough to nudge both your clit and entrance at the same time, there was no way around it. How Dante was managing to contain himself is beyond you, you know that he is determined to get what he wants, and can get absolutely ravenous.

This time, he was a bit more vigorous with his grinding, getting more visibly worked up himself. His face was getting red and he looked strained, holding back perhaps. Hell, even this would be more than enough to get you off but you did want him to stretch you out nicely and leave you unable to speak or walk afterwards, not to mention you wanted him to finish inside you, and he knew that.

He let go of his cock, and instead leaned over you, holding your face; all it would take to slip inside you was a thrust of his hips. “You sure you want it?” He sounded serious this time, probably well aware that it will hurt, no ifs ands or buts.

Without hesitation you nodded, and he smiled at you and kept looking into your eyes while slowly yet steadily pushing his hips forward. He really wanted to bend you over and be able to spank you to your heart’s content, but you would have to be able to even take the whole thing in the first place, hence his sudden caution.

His cock was stretching you out a lot for sure, you felt a painful, searing hot stinging sensation making its way inside you. He was so big and you were so tight that even you could feel him squeezing past the tiny ridges deep inside you, and you frankly had no idea you had that much room. By now he had inserted maybe 6 of the 10 inches he had to offer and you felt quite full. Dante could feel that he's probably hit your limit, and stopped to ask if you feel okay. 

“How's it feel?”  
Your words were a bit jumbled; it was hard to focus when the overwhelming sensation of actively stretching out around him was consuming you.

“That's a lot… Big… Holy shit,”  
Dante tried to not chuckle or shake, so that he doesn't hurt you.   
“I know, but does it feel alright? Still up to it?”

You nodded, and he gave you another kiss on the cheek, trying to not push further inside you while angling his hips preparing to start pushing what he's already got inside you, in and out. When he began to withdraw himself, you winced for a moment but the pain was replaced with a wave of pleasure as he pushed forward again, so much so that it caught you off guard and you ripped your eyes wide open. 

Even you yourself had no explanation for how your own body was reacting. This caused him to pause and give you a concerned look. “No no, keep going. That just felt really nice…”

He let out another silent, breathy chuckle before resuming his slow, gentle pace. Even though he wasn't being rough with you at all, it felt so otherworldly good. You were worried he was going to make you cum far too early and you'd become unreasonably and painfully tight to continue. Which was a valid concern, given how pleasurable this was in itself, and he noticed that. 

“I always thought you were a Virgin…” You said, out of breath.   
“I kinda sorta am.”

You couldn't muster the energy or concentration to give him a confused look, and you just let your body react however it wants to.   
“Ladies tend to jump ship when they see it, before I can even say that they don't need to fit all of it. I’m perfectly fine with how much you can fit and that you’ll even rise to my challenge,” He chuckled.

While your eyes were closed, that statement still made you giggle. “They don't know what they are missing.”  
“Anyway, they've just had to contend with my hands. I know it feels better at this angle…”

He maneuvered his hips to demonstrate, and you almost lost it right there, and you couldn't help but to moan and grip your bed sheets. “Fuck! Dante…”

“...And that's why I'm not doing that 100% of the time or you'd be unconscious,” He snickered a tad cheekily, before resuming what he had been doing earlier. Pushing you so dangerously close just then made you noticeably more wet and it was easier for him to slide in and out of you, so he picked up the pace but maintained the depth limit of about 6 or 7 inches. You don't think you've ever had sex this satisfying abefore, and he didn't even have to work your clit with his hand, nor did you have to do that yourself. 

As he began to feel safer with you and your limit, he leaned over you and started to kiss your neck and lips, and you thoroughly enjoyed those times when he had to take a break to catch his breath or groan, and comment about how tight you were and how nice you felt. 

You felt overwhelmed by his size, but the pain had subsided now and all you felt was sheer pleasure when he rutted his cock inside you, filling you up entirely yet comfortably, despite knowing there’s more, and you accepted that you’re a human at the end of the day and there’s no need to have to take all of that or expect yourself to be able to take it. You were shivering and your muscles inadvertently clenched around his cock refusing to let go, you wanted to keep him. His groans kept getting louder, and he started to ask you more things, such as,

“That feels nice doesn't it?”  
“You like it?”

While you were already teetering on the edge, he was doing his best to control that for you and prolong the experience, after all he did want to try at least one more position. But he didn't mind if you had to take a small break in between so he was toying with the thought of just pushing you to cum now.

“Are you gonna cum for me?”

You moaned, but your words were unclear. He took that as a yes, and continued to fuck you nicely just how you liked it. It was clear to you Dante would be someone who likes dirty talk, but just those few words were enough to push you so much closer. 

“Mmmmm… Mhm.”

Dante squeezed your breasts briefly before kissing your neck again. “Cum for me.” He made a beeline to your neck, kissing it ravenously. You'd definitely have one hell of a hickey. At the same time you balled your fists in his soft, white hair for purchase. 

Now that was a command you couldn't not obey. Surely enough, hearing that was enough to push you over the edge, violently at that, it was one of those orgasms that sort of wiped your mind blank and left you speechless; not that it's a bad thing but it was almost too intense. You still moaned loudly, and it was definitely pleasurable for the both of you. Dante smiled widely after you released his cock and hair from your death grip, respectively.

“Did that feel good?”

You couldn't really talk. He took your eyes rolling into the back of your eye sockets as a “Yes”, and figured that maybe other positions have to wait. He was kind of irked that he couldn't finish inside you right then, he was saving that for later. But maybe there would be no later today, at least soon. You were decently spent. 

Even though you were definitely over stimulated and starting to tighten up rapidly and painfully, you seemed to still remember one thing that both of you wanted. “Now you,” was all you could get out. You were still determined to get this man's cum inside you even if that meant feeling braindead, and pain in your abdomen for a while, or difficulty walking.

Thankfully he took your hint immediately and bottomed out inside you with one final groan. You smiled as soon as you could feel warmth creeping up into your otherwise numb insides. “Good…”

You didn't really write much about what you wanted to happen after that. So Dante had to wing it from here on, and he felt a bit embarrassed for reducing you to this state albeit temporary. Normally, he'd be proud. He looked rather tense as he was pulling out, he felt your tightness retracting and shrinking around him in response to your release, and worried that he shouldn’t have waited this long to pull out. All good things do come to an end however, and he did make it out. Your sheets were done for, though. Neither of you really cared. If he spent the night, you’d simply sleep on the other side of the bed and contend with the mess the next day. You are both lazy in that regard. 

Once he was sure you were semi-coherent, he laid himself between your legs again, on his stomach, folding his arms across your chest.

“You’re gonna need to add some more, because now I don’t know what to do.”He could barely hear your laugh, you were hoarse from moaning, but he felt your abdominal muscles briefly tense up, and your chest rising and falling a bit sharper.

You propped yourself up on your elbows, but tried to not disturb Dante’s position. “Well, what do you want to do?” You played with his white tufts of hair, and you thoroughly enjoyed messing up his hair. That was a little habit you’ve always had, whenever you walked past him when he’s seated you’d do that.

Just like earlier, he raised his eyebrows twice in quick succession, after making eye contact with you. Ah, that was the ‘You know what I am going to say” thing he did. You let out a sigh, pretending to be annoyed because you knew what it was. Of course, how could you forget. He probably wants food. 

“Should I add the part where we order pizza in there next? Maybe write down the number for good measure?” Dante nodded, excitedly.

“A woman who understands me,” He chuckled briefly, and got up, and grabbed his coat. He fumbled your diary out of the pocket, and took a pen off of your desk. You couldn’t help but laugh as he handed you both back, and even opened the diary for you, right where you left off, pointing at the next blank lines. “You know what to do.”

He gave you a quick kiss on the forehead before fishing his phone out of his coat as well. He definitely was hungry now, and so were you.


End file.
